Nerds in Action
by NeverQuiteFinished
Summary: Craig and Eric being themselves... kinda. Smut
1. Chapter 1

It was just another sunny day in San Diego. Drake and Josh were asleep and completely unaware of their little sister Megan and her brand new attempt at a cruel joke, only this time she wasn't alone.

"Hurry up you boobs!" Megan yelled at Craig and Eric, the nerdy minions she picked for today's mission.

Craig whined loudly and Eric elbowed him in the gut. "Do you WANT her to make our lives a living hell too or what?" Eric whispered to his friend.

"No… but why do we have to help her now? Our science project is due in a few days and her parents will probably get ang-"

"Shhh!" Megan hissed. "I heard that and for your information mom and Walter are off at some weather men conference or something for the whole weekend, so it's now or never." She looked around and got a grin on her face. "Now you boobs stay right here, I'll go get the rope."

As she walked away, she left the boys in the living room dazed and confused. Craig sighed deeply. "I can't believe you dragged me into this"

"Aww, Craig be a man won't you? You know how that little girl can be a little devil. Besides, we'll get that project done in no time and you know it."

Eric walked towards his friend and put his arm around him. "Just chill." He said.  
>Craig blushed a little and pulled away from his friends' hold.<p>

"I-I know it's just… well we need the extra time! We always end up getting distracted by one thing or…" He stopped in mid sentence. Eric was walking towards his friend, slowly, taunting. "Another, right?" he finished his friends' sentence.

"Yeah… What you said" Craig said slowly. His mind was fogging up. He was remembering the night Eric first did this. His slow, sexy walk, what he used to show Craig what was on his mind. One word: Sex.

"E-Eric we can't… Not here" Craig said, a little short of breath.

"No problem Craig. We can always… wait a while.." he said this but didn't mean it, and that was very clear to Craig. Eric removed his classes and approached his friend slowly until he was inches away from his face.

Craig was blushing wildly as Eric inched himself closer and closer. Their lips met for a second and Craig could feel a familiar tightening in his pants. He wanted this so badly and just as he reached Eric's waist to pull him closer, they heard Megan yell at them from the stairs.

"Hey nerds!" they heard her say "Hurry up and bring the stuff!"

The boys sighed deeply and pulled apart reluctantly. "Come on." Eric said. They lifted the box of cables and wires Megan had given them earlier and walked towards the stairs.

Whatever it was that Megan had planned, Drake and Josh were in for it big.


	2. Chapter 2

"Gee I feel really bad for Drake and Josh…" Craig said to Eric on their way to The Premier. It was still pretty early to be at a movie theater but that's where they always got their best ideas for school projects.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about them. They've been dealing with Megan for years." Eric said, diverting his eyes from the road for a bit to look at his best friend. "What we need to worry about now is our science project."

"Oh right… that's first…" Craig said lowering his gaze to his shoes.

"What?" Eric asked raising an eyebrow at Craig. He knew very well what his friend was thinking should come before their project, and that's why he was driving in the direction of his house instead of the theater. Craig did not know of course. This lack of direction was one of Eric's favorite traits that his friend possessed.

"Well… I just thought… I mean, after the living room scene…" Craig couldn't go on. He was embarrassed to even bring the subject up so instead he gave it up and looked at his shoes again.

Eric laughed. "Wow Craig, you should really try paying more attention to your surroundings." He said this just as he parked his mothers' car in front of his house.

Craig's eyes grew wide as realization came in place of embarrassment. Eric leaned in over the cup holder and kissed his friend passionately, making his glasses fog up and his friend blush. He took the keys out of the ignition and opened the car door to get out, beckoning Craig to do the same.

They got out and walked to the front door. Craig walked a few steps behind Eric and waited behind him as he unlocked the door.

"Is- is there anybody-"

"Home? Naw they're out at the weather conference" Eric finished his friends' sentence. He opened the door and held out his hand. Craig took it and was taken by surprise as Eric pulled him in for another kiss.

They kissed at the doorway for a long time. Craig's cheeks were reddening and his breath was quickening. He pushed himself closer to Eric, backing him up against the wall. Eric closed the door behind him as he pulled Craig along the hallway to the living room, still interlocked in a passionate kiss.

"E-Eric, the- the living room?" Craig said panting. Last time they had done this, the bedroom had become a total mess Craig could not begin to imagine what they would do to the living room.

"Craig, just give it to me." Was Eric's only response.

Craig loved those words more than anything. He pushed Eric down on the couch and got on top of him. Soon both their shirts were being flung across the room by a very horny Craig.

He bent over and kissed Eric deeply using his tongue to caress the inside of Eric's mouth; he played with his tongue and made his own move in such a way that caused his best friend to moan loudly.

Craig broke their kiss and moved down to Eric's neck. He nibbled and sucked at it for a bit, leaving marks on spots that would be easily discovered by anyone, just as he had intended.

He then moved lower until he reached his friends' nipple and sucked at it loudly, making Eric shiver out of excitement. His body was tensing up and his pants felt one size too small. Craig, noticing this, decided to help his best friend with this dilemma.

He moved along Eric's chest and down to his belt buckle. He undid his friends' pants and tossed the belt away. Eric moved slightly upwards to allow Craig to get his pants completely off and after doing this, Craig bent low again and placed his mouth on Eric's boxers. He kissed the bulge inside of them which made Eric shiver wildly once again.

Craig took his own pants off and tossed them away, they hit a vase and it fell to the floor, shattering into pieces. Eric completely ignored this and reached up to pull Craig into another deep kiss. Craig pulled away and heaved for air.

"Craig, I love you." He heard Eric say, and at those words he got a twinge in his lower area and decided he couldn't take it anymore. In one fell swoop, he turned Eric around on the couch and positioned himself at his friends' entrance, taking hold of him by the thighs.

Having no lotion or lubricant, he knew the first thrust would be painful. "Eric I-I don't wan to hurt you" Craig said. "Do it Craig, I want this, I need this." Eric said, and after such a statement, how could Craig deny?

He used his pointer and index fingers to open Eric up, and at this Eric moaned painfully. He loved the pain, and Craig knew this, but he couldn't help but feel a little guilty; luckily enough, horniness beat guilt.

Craig then thrust himself in, slowly and carefully, making Eric scream into a throw pillow. He soon built up a rhythm and went in and out of his friend. Their bodies were grinding against each other, the heat was rising and their passion for each other showed with every movement Craig made.

Craig pushed himself beyond his limits, he wanted to please Eric as best as he could, and if that meant total exhaustion then so be it. Eric felt like he was going to explode.

"No- Ahh- Craig I- I'm going to-" and just as stated, Eric released onto the couch, closely followed by Craig who came inside of him.

The boys were exhausted. Craig let himself drop on top of Eric and he let out a big sigh.

"Man. That was good." Eric said, removing his glasses, which had miraculously stayed on during their love fest, and placing them on the table next to him. He knew very well that the stain on the couch will be a problem. 'Thank goodness for white couches' he thought.

Craig was breathing heavily on top of Eric, and he was at a complete loss for words. The only ones that came to mind were: "I love you too Eric."

Eric giggled under his lovers' body. "Took you long enough." He said to Craig. He could feel him laughing on top of him.

"Come on, move." Eric said rising from the couch and making Craig fall off it. "Why?" he questioned.

"We need to clean up." Eric said with a wink, and Craig got the hint, for once. He got up from the floor and took Eric's face in both his hands. He placed a soft kiss on his lips and looked straight into his eyes. "I really do love you Eric." He said.

"I know, and like I said, I love you too." Eric said. "Now can we please go 'clean ourselves up?'" he used air quotes for this, which made Craig laugh.

"Yes, let's go. We've been very dirty boys." Craig said playfully.

As they headed towards the stairs, butt naked mind you, Eric noticed the broken vase.

"You owe me a new vase dude." He said.

Craig placed an arm around his lover. "Love you too, Eric."


End file.
